Captain Rodgers
by FireKing500
Summary: Rewrite of Colonel Rodgers bc of very helpful reviews about military ranks and what route you can go if staying for 10-15 years. In this story, Castle will be a former U.S. Army Captain,he will be out of the military once he finds out he is going to be a father to Alexis, he will become Richard Edgar Castle but will be a have experience in combat and still be a best-selling author.


**This is my first story, so please I will accept helpful criticism and any ideas that you think might be helpful. I have always wanted to see a story where Castle was in the military before he changed his name. In this story, Castle will be a former U.S. Army Captain and he will be out of the military once he finds out he is going to be a father to Alexis, he will become Richard Edgar Castle but will be a have experience in combat and still be a best-selling author.**

**Me: ABC do you think I can have Detective Beckett?**

**ABC: No, we will not allow you do have Detective Beckett! However, we may allow you to have Castle.**

**Me: WHAT! I do not want Castle; I want Detective Beckett because she is waaaayyyy hotter and sexier. Ooops did I just say that out-loud?**

**Castle: OH, you wound me FireKing500! Why cannot you accept that without me there would be no Detective Beckett?**

**Beckett: Please Castle, I could survive without you. Now that you think about it, FireKing500, I am very just be interested in your offer. Why don't you and I get some coffee and something to eat and talk about your offer?**

**Me: HA, take that Castle. Beckett loves me more than you!**

**Castle: Beckett, you are supposed to be with me. Beckett, Beckett, stop walking with FireKing500. HEY, stop ignoring me! **

**I did not own Castle, Beckett (only in my dreams!) or any other characters from the show Castle only ABC does and I do not own Agent Carina Miller, she is all NBC.**

**Captain Rodgers**

My name is Richard Edgar Castle but I went under another name before I became a best-selling novelist. That name was Captain Richard Alexander Rodgers and I joined the military when I turned eighteen years old after graduating from high school in my junior year. I first remember when telling Mother that I was going to join the United States Army after finishing high school.

_**Flashback**_

"Richard, darling, please do not rush into this decision. The Army is a full commitment and you cannot back out on them. What if something bad happens to you when you are away? I could not bare the sight of losing you when you have so much to live for," Martha Rodgers calmly states.

"Mother, it is my decision to join the Army. I want to do something with my life and I believe that the Army will help me find my path. I believe by joining the Army I can help people and if I can just help one person then I think my life will have some importance," Richard argues calmly back at his mother.

_**End Flashback**_

Mother eventually supported my decision in enlisting into the Army. The training I received at Fort Knox was very rigorous because soldiers have to undergo training to prepare their bodies and minds for the eventual physical and mental strain of combat. The most difficult and essential lessons in the BTC or Basic Combat Training is self-discipline which introduces prospective soldiers to a strict daily schedule that entails many duties and high expectations for which most citizens are not immediately ready. The hands-on training in fighting hand-to-hand was not too difficult by being a black belt in karate and taekwondo when I a little kid. I was able to get through all the rigorous training that the boot camp taught us.

I started writing my books when I was off-duty stationed around the world. I wrote letters of each chapter to my mother and asking her opinion of the chapters and telling how I am doing of course. At first, I wanted to write about the Army and its soldiers but I could never seem to start a story or even have ideas. Then, I remembered when I was nine or ten receiving Casino Royale in the library from an older gentleman and I was hooked once I finished the book. I started to write about mysteries, murder, mayhem, and boy, those ideas kept on coming. I had so many ideas, plots, characterizes and scenes and the ideas were so strong that I could almost write an entire book within a few letters. My mother's comments were supported and telling me I might have found my calling and maybe once I am done with my service, I should try to be a novelist. I never told this to my mother in the letters but I enjoy being in the military because I enjoy going to different places, meeting extraordinary people and working with people who I would fight to the death for and I believe they would do the same.

My first deployment for the United States Army was into Libya near the Gulf of Sidra. That conflict was over the freedom of navigation exercises where we were attacked by Libyan missiles and we responded with as well. I was only in the Gulf of Sidra for a few months when I was shipped with some other soldiers into Bolivia where I met with some DEA agents for an anti-drug operation. One agent into particular caught my attention, Agent Carina Miller. We talked during the operation and stayed in touch after completing the operation in Bolivia by sending letters when we could. My commanding officer saw my dedication and strength because he saw a bit of himself in me and decided to take me under his wing, show and teach me techniques and strategies that he thought of in his earlier years. By his recommendation, I rose through the ranks very quickly by being promoted to Corporal and then First Sergeant all because of my commanding officer. Before the First Persian Gulf War, I was part of the Ranger battalions that participated in Operation Just Cause in the U.S. invasion of Panama in 1989. I did not advance in rank due to all the training and action while being apart of the US Army Rangers. The training I received as U.S Army Ranger was even more rigorous; but once completed, I felt that I could lead my men into situations that called for thinking outside the box. The training that the U.S Rangers taught us was how to endure the great mental and psychological stresses and physical fatigue of combat. When I finished Ranger School and returned to my squad, I somehow was able to avoid the most serious conditions but I did have some problems with the loss of weight. When the Gulf War started and continued into Operation Desert Storm, I still a First Sergeant and in charge of my squad. The people in that squad became my friends and comrades-in-arms.

My time during the Gulf War in the Middle East was not going well even though I had been promoted to Second Lieutenant due to the rescue operations that my squad and my time as a U.S. Ranger. Each mission cost a few of my friends and comrades lives and I blamed myself for the loss of their lives and the lost their families endured. I did not feel that I deserved the promotion or even the medals I received due to my actions of rescuing my fellow soldiers. During a mission, that had some misinformation, my men and I were under heavy fire and I had to save fifteen of soldiers who received injuries under enemy fire. General Schwarzkopf who was general who led all coalition forces in the Gulf War read about my actions and forwarded the President of my actions. I received word that I would be receiving the Medal of Honor due to going beyond the call of duty and saving the soldiers' lives while under enemy fire. I received a few bullets to the chest and legs but it was nothing serious where some of my men lost their lives again. General Schwarzkopf said that he has never seen someone so devoted to his men and risking his own life as well. The General said that I was being promoted to Captain and that I should be proud of my accomplishments.

My last mission in the Middle East was one of the worst in my military service. My men and I were going to do a night raid on a compound of insurgents but we had the wrong information and were severely over-matched. I ordered my men to retreat while I foolishly held then off to make sure my men escaped and not be in harm's way. A couple of my men stood behind me not wanting to abandon their commanding officer. I was touched that these men that stayed behind were willing to sacrifice their lives so that the rest of their comrades could be safe. My comrades and I were able to allow the rest of the squad to escape but of the fifteen that stayed behind with me, eleven were killed and the rest of us were captured.

Our captors tortured us for who knows how long and I felt an overcoming despair that I might never see my Mother again, never meet the woman of my dreams, never get married, or never become a father. My men and I stayed strong through the torture but we were losing a battle we could not win. They flogged, electrocuted and stabbed us in the chest, arms or legs. Of the men that were captured, only Sergeant Robert Weldon and I were alive while the rest past away due to the torture and the injuries they received. Robert and I became fast friends even with my rising through the ranks to becoming Colonel. Robert, told me to call him Bob or Bobby, even knows about my alter ego, Richard Castle, and even loves reading my books.

I told him that we are going to get through and that we will be rescued because we allowed our squad to escape and they will not abandon us in our time of need. Fortunately, I was correct because within a few weeks of me telling Bob not to give up; we were on our last breath from worse torture from our captors when we heard voices shouting;

"Captain Rodgers, Sergeant Weldon!", "Captain Rodgers, Sergeant Weldon, where are you!"

Bob and I with our last breath shouted, "We are in here, in here!"

We said those words with our last breath knowing that helped had arrived and that the voices gave us the strength and hope to stay alive and that we going to be saved.

**Until Next Time!**

**If you want to have story like this where Castle was in the military, go ahead. I would love to see stories with a military background of Castle. That is my challenge to you fellow Caskett story writers!**

**I am looking for a beta to check anything that is wrong with this story. **


End file.
